The primary structure of adenovirus type 12 will be studied and its complete nucleotide sequence will be determined. Definitive evidence will be sought whether or not more than one VA RNA species is coded by the adenovirus type 12 genome. Clues will be sought as to its biological function(s) in the virus replication cycle. Studies of the properties of the adenovirus type 12 T antigen will be continued. It will be determined whether the protein kinase activity which is immunoprecipitated with antibodies to T antigen is virus-specific.